Beautiful Secret
by MaknaeVisual
Summary: Luhan murid pindahan dari Cina yang terlihat manis namun tertutup dengan penampilannya yang sangat culun, ia datang ke Korea hanya untuk bersekolah di Seoul International School. Namun siapa sangka ia punya banyak Rahasia di balik tampang culun dan polosnya itu? HunHan/YAOI/boyxboy/EXO/FF
1. Chapter 1

annyeong chingudeul~ aku author newbie nih hehe panggil aku Mavis :D

berhubung aku_ fujoshi,_ aku mau buat FF YAOI inget ya YAOI. bagi yang gak suka yaoi harap langsung pergi dari sini/? wkwk tapi aku juga bakalan publish FF straight kok~ oke ini FF pertama YAOI pertama aku. cekidot~

**WARNING TYPO, YAOI!**

**Beautiful Secret**

Cast: HunHan, KrisHan, KaiLu

Other Cast: EXO, BAP, BTS members

Author POV

_Seoul International High School_

Sekolah elit khusus untuk orang kaya-raya. Ya, sekolah ini bertaraf _International _tak jarang warga asing pun pindah ke Seoul hanya untuk menyekolahkan anak kesayangan mereka disana. Atau hanya anak mereka saja yang tinggal sendirian di Kota yang terkenal dengan gingseng ini. Sekolah itu memang sangat elit tapi tak jarang ditemukan Siswa-siswa yang mem-_Bully_ yang lebih rendah bagi mereka. Sekolah ini terdapat tiga tingkatan yaitu Dasar, Junior dan Senior. Tentu gedung tingkatannya juga berbeda. Disana terdapat Asrama khusus untuk Siswa yang hanya tinggal sendirian di Seoul ini. Seperti seorang siswa yang sedang asik menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah ini. Namun siswa tersebut orang korea asli dan bukan warga asing. Ia tinggal di asrama karena keinginannya sendiri, siswa tampan itu baru saja lulus dari Junior Schoolnya. Namun bukannya merayakan ia hanya berdiam diri di taman belakang sekolahnya.

"Sehun!" teriak salah seorang siswa dan menghampiri siswa lain yang bernama Sehun itu.

"hmm?" Sehun, nama siswa yang berada di taman belakang sekolah itu sedang mendudukkan dirinya sambil menyandar di bawah pohon besar.

"Yak babo namja! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau di panggil Kepala Sekolah Jang karna kau mendapat nilai tertinggi pertama! Kau harus ke sana untuk mengambil penghargaan itu!" ucap siswa itu lalu menjitak kepala siswa bernama Sehun itu.

"Yak! haisshh Kkamjong kenapa kau berisik sekali? Kalau kau mau ambil saja. Aku tak butuh!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terdapat bekas jitakan seorang yang bernama Kkamjong oleh Sehun itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"jadi itu boleh untukku?" tanya Kkamjong yang entah pada siapa karena Sehun sudah tak di sampingnya. "tapi itu sudah tertulis namamu Sehun Babo!" teriak Kkamjong saat sadar Sehun tak di sampingnya lalu mengejar pemuda tampan itu.

-Beautiful Secret-

"KYAAAA SEHUUN OPPA KAI OPPA~"

"SEHUUUUNNN KAAAIII CHANYEOL KRISS~"

"PAGI SEHUUUNN KAIII~"

"CHANYEOL OPPAAA~"

"KRISS OPPAA~

Begitulah kejadian tiap pagi di pekarangan _Seoul International High School _penuh dengan teriakan para siswa karena kedatangan siswa populer sekolah. Siswa maupun siswi, mereka mengidolakan Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Siswa terpopuler disekolah sekaligus terpintar?

Sehun? Putra Tunggal dari keluarga _'Oh'_ ini adalah siswa tampan yang kaya-raya dan kepintaran yang tidak diragukan lagi. Wajahnya yang tampan, kulit seputih susu dan kepintaran otaknya membuat keluarga _'Oh'_ sangat bangga. Namun tak ada yang tahu alasan kenapa Sehun tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya, melainkan di asrama. Hanya Kai yang tahu tentang Sehun. Tapi walaupun tampan dan pintar ia mempunyai sikap yang buruk yaitu terlalu cuek dan dingin. Ia hanya berbicara yang menurutnya perlu dan penting saja. Itulah seorang _Oh Sehun._

Kai? Putra Bungsu dari keluarga _'Kim'_ ini populer karna ketampanan dan kulit tannya yang sangat eksotis. Kemampuan Dance yang sangat dahsyat mampu membuat semua yang melihat tak berkedip. Kai juga Siswa Pandai, ia selalu sekelas dengan Sehun dari awal ia di sekolahkan di sini. Beda dengan Sehun, Kai sangat ramah, dan terkenal Playboy. Sehun memanggilnya Kkamjong karena ia adalah sahabatnya dari kecil. Tapi bagi Sehun Kai tak lebih dari seorang namja _pervert_. itulah _Kim JongIn _yang terkenal dengan panggilan _Kai._

Chanyeol? Putra Sulung dari kelurga _'Park'_ yang tampan ini mempunyai suara Bass yang sangat keren. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Kai yang Baru menduduki Senior High School, Chanyeol sudah menduduki dikelas 2. Karena Kepintaran yang lebih hingga ia berada satu kelas dengan Kris dan satu tingkat diatas Sehun dan Kai. Ia pun juga menjuarai Lomba Rapper se-Seoul. Ia sangat sibuk karena sudah mempunyai jadwal nge-Rap. Itulah _Park Chanyeol_.

Kris? Sama seperti Sehun. Ia adalah Putra Tunggal tetapi bukan dari korea asli melainkan dari Cina. Ia berasal dari keluarga _'Wu'_ . Kris adalah Warga asing yang tinggal di Korea hanya untuk Study. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang punya jadwal nge-Rap, Kris di sibukkan dengan jadwalnya yang sebagai seorang model. Sudah tahu yang paling tampan bukan? Itulah _Wu YiFan_ yang biasa di panggil _Kris._

"pagi~" Kai menyapa dengan senyum andalannya pada siswa-siswi yang meneriaki mereka.

"KYAAAAA KAI OPPAAA~" teriak mereka histeris saat idolanya menyapa dengan sangat ramah.

"bisakah kau tidak mengundang acara teriakan mereka Kai? Ini masih sangat pagi. Kau menggangguku!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari memakai headset. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kris yang entah sejak kapan headsetnya sudah berada di kedua telinganya.

"padahal bukan aku yang teriak. dasar Chanyeol babo!" Kai berkata ketus lalu berlari menuju kelas yang sudah terlihat bahwa itu adalah kelas barunya.

-Beautiful Secret-

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian dari Jenior High School. Ingat tingkatan ini adalah tingkatan akhir. Jangan samakan seperti di Junior High School. Jangan banyak main-main!" Ucap Tae Ssaem kepada murid didikan barunya.

"Ne Ssaem!" teriak mereka serempak. Namun tidak dengan Sehun, ia hanya diam melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"oke, kita mulai pelajaran."

...

_Dikelas Kris dan Chanyeol_

"Annyeong anak-anak. Selamat atas kenaikan kalian. Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Luhan masuk." seseorang yang di panggil Luhan itupun masuk kelas dengan menunduk. Mungkin murid baru? Dan semua mata pun langsung memperhatikan siswa yang bernama Luhan itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, ia pindahan dari Cina. Luhan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Jin Ssaem, dan di angguki oleh Luhan dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

"A-annyeong Haseyo~ Xi Luhan imnida. B-bangapseumnida~" Ucapnya terbata, mungkin karena ia berasal dari Cina jadi tak begitu Fasih menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Dan kelas pun hening tak bergeming sesudah Luhan memperkenalkan diri. Luhan menunduk karena merasa tatapan dari isi kelas yang aneh membuatnya tak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan seorang namja tapi penampilan Luhan sangat rapih dan sangat culun. Pakaian yang sangat rapih, kemeja yang di kancing sampai atas, dan dasi yang seakan mencekek leher itu. Rambut yang tertata rapi dan kacamata besar dan bulat yang ia pakai sangat mencolok dan menutupi wajah imutnya itu.

"tidak adakah yang mau bertanya?" tanya Jin Ssaem. Hening... "oke, Luhan kau duduk di samping Chanyeol, kau seumuran dengannya. Dan Kris, istirahat nanti ajaklah Luhan berkeliling sekolah. Kau masih ingat bahasa Cina bukan? Luhan masih belajar bahasa Korea, jadi mungkin kau bisa mengobrol dengan bahasa Cina. Oke mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Jin Ssaem mengucap panjang lebar dan Luhan pun segera menuju bangkunya yang di samping kiri Chanyeol dan samping kanannya adalah Kris.

"A-annyeong.." Ucap Luhan pada Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangku itu.

"annyeong Luhan, aku Chanyeol." Luhan pun hanya mengangguk mendengar Chanyeol menjawab.

"hmm, apakah kita pernah bertemu Luhan?"

To Be Continue

REVIEW nya juseyo~ xD

hey hey gimana FFnya? Hihi... aku mau buat luhan yang seme... tapii kita liat ntar aja okee xD

review = lanjut =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk chapter pertama. Aku ubah dan nambahin sedikit cerita disana. Dan aku minta maaf kalau ff aku gk bagus dan EYD banyak yang salah. Tapi aku ngerti kalau tentang EYD. Jujur aja aku orang yang cuek, yang apa-apa selalu singkat. Dan jujur aku gak begitu suka bahasa indonesia. Aku juga kaget pas baca ulang lagi hihi maaf untuk itu. Itu juga aku ngetiknya buru-buru. Jadi belum di edit dan langsung di publish. Dan aku sepertinya ff ku ini gak bisa sesuai EYD hihi Aku minta maaf. Aku memang niat ngedit chapter 1, banyak yang kurang soalnya, cuma sedikit sih nyelipin/? cerita yang kurang. tapi jadi edit semuanya hehe... Jadi kalau ada yang ingin baca ulang, silahkan. Aku hargain yang review. Thanks banget^^ ngasih saran, pesan dan kritik boleh kok. Tapi bisa gak kritiknya di PM? Thanks #NoBash ;)

-Beautiful Secret-

Cast: HunHan/KrisHan/Kailu  
OC: find by ur self/?  
**WARNING TYPO! YAOI!**  
**NO PLAGIAT!**  
Not Like = Dont Read. Go away eee /nyanyi bareng 2ne1/ #abaikan

~HAPPY READING~

**Beautiful Secret**  
Chapter 2

"A-annyeong.." Ucap Luhan pada Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangku itu.

"annyeong Luhan, aku Chanyeol." Luhan pun hanya mengangguk mendengar Chanyeol.

"hmm, apakah kita pernah bertemu Luhan?" Tanya Kris yang sedari tadi melihat Luhan. Matanya tak berpaling dari siswa baru itu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam menunduk. Merasa tak di respon, Kris pun bertanya lagi namun dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"aku tanya, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Kris pun mendekatkan bangkunya ke arah Luhan dan menarik lengan Luhan agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedari tadi di tundukan. Chanyeol yang awalnya diam tak peduli langsung menoleh. Ada apa dengan Kris? Tak biasanya. Pikir Chanyeol lalu melihat mereka berdua sambil menopang dagu di atas mejanya.

"M-mianhae Kris-ssi, a-aku baru saja pindah dari China 2 hari. yang lalu. T-tak mungkin kita bertemu sedangkan aku sibuk mengurus kepindahan untuk sekolah disini" Luhan terbata dan tersenyum kikuk, malu karena perlakuan Kris yang seperti itu.

"kurasa aku salah, oke maafkan aku..." Kris menggantungkan perkataannya lalu melepaskan dagu Luhan yang tadi ia tarik paksa. "Luhan?" Luhan pun menoleh lagi ke arah Kris dengan tatapan bingung. "tapi sepertinya kau punya nama yang pasaran." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba tidak kaget. Ketika Luhan ingin menjawab tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara.

"Kris hyung diamlah! Nanti saja kau lanjutkan acara introgasinya! Kau punya banyak waktu dengannya saat istirahat bukan? Jadi diamlah!" Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Kris diam. Dan Kris hanya berdecak kesal lalu mengembalikan posisi duduknya dan memperhatikan Luhan lagi. Chanyeol melakukan itu karena merasa kasihan melihat muka Luhan yang kebingungan meski dilain sisi ia senang dengan pemandangan itu. /evil chan/? Luhan pun kembali diam dan menunduk.

-Beautiful Secret-

"hey Chan kemana Kris hyung? Aku tak melihatnya? Biasanya dia yang paling semangat jika jam istirahat tiba?" Tanya Kai sembari melahap kentang gorengnya. Yang di tanya pun tak dengar karena memakai headset. Ya, sudah 15 menit jam istirahat berlalu, namun si tampan Kris tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya di Cafetaria. Merasa di abaikan, Kai pun bertanya lagi pada si Rapper itu.

"hey babo Chan! Aku bicara padamu!" teriak Kai setelah melepas headset itu dari telinga Chanyeol.

"dia..." Chanyeol menggantungkan perkataannya. Kai langsung memperhatikan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun segera menghabiskan minumannya, tak peduli dengan kedua makhluk bodoh yang bersamanya sejak istirahat tadi. "dia sedang asik berduaan dengan anak baru yang sangat culun tapi cukup manis." Jawab Chanyeol lalu memasang headset lagi ke telinganya. Kai hanya bengong melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Apa-apaan orang ini? Dia dengar aku berbicara padanya tapi dia pura-pura tak dengar? Ck dasar Chanyeol babo. Batin Kai seraya melihat malas ke Chanyeol tak ingin bertanya lagi siapa anak baru itu.

"aku ketoilet dulu." Sehun berkata lalu pergi meninggalkan dua makhluk bodoh itu, menurutnya. Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi maknae itu.

...

"itu gedung olahraga, setiap pelajaran olahraga kita akan ke gedung itu." Kris menunjuk salah satu gedung yang lumayan besar. Luhan pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu mencatat yang di katakan Kris.

Ya, sedari istirahat tadi Luhan dan Kris berkeliling sekolah yang sangat luas ini. Tak jarang banyak yang siswa/siswi yang teriak saat melihat Kris dan iri dengan Luhan yang diajak berkeliling sekolah dengan Kris. Tak jarang pula Luhan mendapat hinaan seperti.

"kenapa Kris mau berjalan dengan si cupu itu?"

"aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena kacamatanya yang besar dan bulat itu." Luhan pun tak peduli ia lebih memilih menggambar apa yang ia lihat lalu mencatat apa yang Kris katakan. Mereka berdua sudah berkeliling sekolah dan tinggal satu tempat yang belum didatangi dan menjadi tempat terakhir mereka berkeliling. Mereka pun melanjutkan jalan ke tempat itu.

"ini taman belakang sekolah lalu ke arah sana kau akan menemukan tempat yang sangat memuaskan." ucap Kris tersenyum lebar karena acara kelilingnya bersama Luhan selesai. Sedari tadi ia berkeliling bersama Luhan menjelaskan semuanya namun makhluk yang bersamanya tak bersuara. Hanya mengangguk lalu sibuk dengan notebook yang ia bawa. Bagaimana tidak bosan?

Seperti sekarang lihatlah! Ia bahkan tak melihat senyum Kris yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada oranglain. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kris merasa jengkel dengan orang ini lalu ia pun menarik tangan Luhan.

"e-eh? M-mau kemana Kris-ssi?" Luhan nampak bingung dengan tarikan Kris yang mendadak pada lengannya Namun Kris tak menjawab, Luhan geram lalu langsung berhenti dan melepaskan legannya dari tarikan Kris.

"oh ayolah Luhan aku sangat lapar. Kau tau? Menemanimu sangat membosankan dan membuatku lapar. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Luhan pun diam menunduk membuat Kris kesal dan menariknya lagi. Sontak Luhan pun kaget dan langsung melepaskannya lagi.

"t-tidak Kris-ssi. A-aku tidak lapar. K-kau saja yang pergi. A-aku ingin kembali ke kelas saja" Ucap Luhan sembari membetulkan kacamata besar dan bulatnya itu. Kris bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana bisa makhluk ini tidak lapar? Apakah ia bukan manusia? Batin Kris.

"hm oke kau boleh kekelas Luhan, tapi..." Kris menggantungkan ucapannya. "kau harus jujur padaku. Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Kris bertanya dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan. Yang di tanya bingung lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi. Mencoba rileks dan tidak terlihat gugup.

"aku LuHan" Ucapnya datar. "aku sudah mengatakannya, jadi permisi dan terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku berkeliling, Kris" sambungnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang diam tanpa kata /tiba2 ada d'masiv/? #abaikan

Suara itu... Aku merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Batin Kris. "ah sudahlah! Aku lapar!" Kris pun berjalan menuju cafetaria yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan menunduk dan memeluk notebook-nya itu.

Dukh #ceritanya bunyi tabrakan/?

Luhan terjatuh akibat menabrak seseorang saat berbelok di koridor. Luhan panik karena kacamatanya jatuh. Ia pun mencari kacamatanya yang seharusnya jatuh tak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya ia tak ada kelainan di matanya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa pakai kacamata besar dan bulat itu. Luhan pun bingung ia tak menemukan kacamatanya di sekitar ia terduduk.

"mencari ini?" tanya seseorang. Dan luhan langsung mendongak, itu kacamatanya! Ia kaget tapi mencoba santai dan menyipitkan matanya.

"N-ne itu punyaku. T-tolong kembalikan! A-aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Luhan berkata, tangannya menengadah meminta kacamatanya itu. Orang itu pun terdiam menatap Luhan dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Lalu dengan cepat orang itu memberikan kacamata itu pada Luhan dan berlalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hey itu tak sopan! Gerutu Luhan dalam hati "hmm, tampan." gumam Luhan dan ia pun langsung memakai kacamatanya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

-Beautiful Secret-

"hey Luhan! aku Baekhyun. Salam kenal!" Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada Luhan ketika ia baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"halo Luhan aku Yixing." ucap salah seorang lagi yang merangkul orang yang lebih kecil.

"hai aku Xiumin. Salam kenal Luhan!" ucap seseorang yang di rangkul oleh orang yang bernama Yixing.

Tiga siswa itu menghampiri bangku Luhan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Satu sangat mungil dan lucu dengan mata yang memakai eyeliner yang din tutupi kacamatanya bulatnya sama seperti Luhan tapi tak sebesar milik Luhan. Yang lain tak kalah lucu dengan orang yang pertama, hanya saja Ia tak pakai kacamata. Dan yang satunya tinggi dan sipit. Hey apakah aku akan punya banyak teman disini? Batin Luhan senang.

"hmm, hai Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yixing. Salam kenal." Luhan membalas sapaan mereka namun bukannya tersenyum ia hanya menatap datar tiga orang itu lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"haha.. tak usah gugup gitu Luhanie, hmm aku dan Yixing juga berasal dari Cina, hmm mungkin lebih tepatnya numpang lahir haha.." ucap Xiumin lalu tertawa dengan perkataannya sendiri. Luhan yang awalnya waspada langsung mencoba santai kembali.

"kau itu, sungguh tak lucu Xiumin-ah. Emm kita berdua hanya sampai sekolah dasar di Cina lalu pindah kesini." Yixing menjelaskannya detailnya pada Luhan.

"kita?" Luhan masih tak mengerti dengan omongan Yixing. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ingin tahu.

"iya kita emm saudara sepupu. Orangtuanya Xiumin meninggal saat kecelakaan jadi Ia tinggal bersamaku sejak kejadian itu." Jelas Yixing dan Xiumin hanya memasang raut muka yang sulit di artikan. Mungkin Ia masih sedih jika membahas soal itu.

"ah maaf Xiumin, aku tak bermaksud.." Luhan merasa bersalah dengan peryanyaannya. Xiumin hanya mengangguk

"jadi Luhan... Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang bersahabat?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya yang sangat lucu. Tapi apakah aku boleh punya banyak teman disini? Batin Luhan. Lalu berfikir sejenak.

"tentu saja!" jawab Luhan semangat. Dan jawaban Luhan langsung membuat 3 orang itu tersenyum senang.

...

TengTongTeng

Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang sudah tiba. Seluruh siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi untuk ekskul. Dan ada yang langsung ke asrama atau pulang kerumah.

"hey Luhan! Apakah kau akan ikut salah satu ekskul sekolah kita?" Tanya Yixing yang merangkul Xiumin menghampiri Luhan. Ia selalu merangkul anak itu. Pikir Luhan.

"Luhan gabunglah dengan Ekskul vocal denganku!" ajak Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Membuat yang belum beranjak dari bangku selain Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"emm a-aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku sangat sibuk. M-mianhae.." Luhan berkata dengan nada menyesal lalu Ia menggendong tasnya. "aku duluan ya Baekhyun, Yixing, Xiumin" pamit Luhan seraya membungkukan badan lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"apa yang membuatnya sangat sibuk?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya

"ku dengar dia tak tinggal di asrama" ucap Xiumin dan yang mendengar itu langsung menunjukkan wajah seraya bertanya, kenapa bisa?

"apa Luhan pindah ke Seoul bersama keluarganya hingga tak tinggal di asrama dan sangat sibuk?" tanya Yixing. Baekhyun dan Xiumin hanya mengedikan bahu tanda tak tahu. "molla. Kita tanyakan saja nanti. Ayo kita ke ruang vocal!" Ucap Xiumin lalu mengajak dua sahabatnya itu dan mereka pun keluar kelas. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak di kelas masih ada orang yang terdiam di bangkunya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka berdua sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan tiga orang yang sudah keluar itu.

"Apa kau menyukai sicupu itu Kris? Ku lihat kau sangat tertarik dengannya hingga tak ingin keluar kelas sebelum anak itu keluar." Tanya Chanyeol mengintrogasi Kris, Kris pun hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya "apa tebakanku benar tuan Wu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"hmm aku hanya merasa dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Namun aku tak tahu siapa?"

To Be Continue

Hayo tebak"an dulu xD Apa dichapt ini udh ada HunHan? Hihi~

Btw ini murni dari pikiran Mavis. No PLAGIAT Pliss u,u

Untuk Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, dan D.O aku buatnya mereka seumuran. Tapi Luhan dan Chanyeol terlalu pinter/? Jadi mereka satu tingkat di atas Sehun, Kai, dan DO, . Yixing, Xiumin, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Suho juga seumuran diFF ini. Sisanya Tao sama Chen tunggu chapt berikutnya/?x)

MIANHAE UNTUK KESALAHAN CHAPTER 2 ;-; TOLONG MAAFKAN DIA! INI BUKAN SALAHKU /plak xD

Thanks to hunhanity, BaekLuluDeer, Dazzlingcloud, cupcupcuphie12, sstyle313, buat kritik saran dan review dan ngasih kritik dan saranya :)

Penasaran? Sama, saya juga~


	3. Chapter 3

Halo aku bawa chapt 3 nih haha mian lama...aku lagi sibuk pake banget/? Ohya aku memperkecil Tittlenya jadi Beautiful Secret. Gpp kan ya? Maklumin aku masih labil/? /gak. Btw tenang ya hunhan shipper, luhan always jadi uke sehun kok. Tapi luhan tetep seme aku /plak xD big thanks buat yang udah review aku ngakak baca review klian hihi dan mian aku gk bisa bales, hehe. Oke ini chapt 3 nya~

Cast: HunHan/KrisHan/KaiLu  
OC: Find by ur self/?

**WARNING TYPO, YAOI!**  
**NO PLAGIAT!**

~HAPPY READING~

**Beautiful Secret **  
Chapter 3

"Apa kau menyukai sicupu itu Kris? Ku lihat kau sangat tertarik dengannya hingga tak ingin keluar kelas sebelum anak itu keluar." Tanya Chanyeol mengintrogasi Kris, Kris pun hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya "apa tebakanku benar tuan Wu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"hmm aku hanya merasa dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Namun aku tak tahu siapa?" Kris tersenyum pahit lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Namun tepat di depan pintu kelas ada sesosok makhluk putih dan tinggi yang menampilkan wajah datar andalannya itu/? sukses membuat Kris kaget.

"sedang apa kau?" Chanyeol yang tepat di belakang Kris bertanya pada sosok di depan pintu kelasnya itu.

"aku sudah dari tadi di sini, kalian sangat sibuk mengobrol jadi aku tak ingin ganggu." Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tak biasanya. Pikirnya.

"untuk apa kau menunggu kami Oh Sehun?" kini Kris yang bertanya pada Sehun -sosok putih yang berada depan pintu kelas Kris dan Chanyeol. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"kalau aku tak diminta Yongguk Ssaem aku pun lebih memilih kembali ke kamar" Kris dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun. "Dua minggu lagi akan ada pertandingan. Rajin-rajinlah berlatih. Begitu katanya." tambah Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol.

"apa kau akan ikut pertandingan itu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses menghentikan langkah Sehun dan ia pun menoleh melihat kedua makhluk yang masih berada diambang pintu kelasnya itu. Sehun terdiam terlihat berpikir.

"ayolah lupakan hal bodoh itu Oh Sehun. Kau harus ikut!" Kris ikut bersuara membuat Sehun menatap mereka lekat-lekat. Lalu membalikkan badannya seraya berjalan lagi.

"akan kupikirkan." dan kata-kata itu membuat yang ditinggalkan terdiam menatap sendu punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

"kuharap ia mau ikut dan melupakan hal bodoh itu." Ucap Kris dan di angguki oleh Chanyeol.

"kuharap juga begitu." Lalu mereka pergi menuju asrama mereka masing-masing.

-Beatiful Secret-

"Luhan?" panggil seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu. Sepertinya rang itu baru saja datang. Luhan yang merasa di panggil itu pun menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia pun langsung tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dan orang itupun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ssi" sapa Luhan ramah pada orang yang baru datang itu. Baekhyun pun membulatkan matanya kaget melihat Luhan. Ia bahkan sampai melepas kacamata dan mengucek matanya lalu memakainya kembali. Luhan bingung melihat teman baru nya itu.

"Luhan! Apa itu kau? Aku baru pertama kali melihat senyummu! Dan itu sangat manis"

Deg!

Luhan kaget dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Pasalnya ia tak boleh tersenyum pada siapa pun di sekolah ini. Bagus Luhan kau akan ketahuan oleh makhluk kecil imut ini, batinnya.

"e-eh ne? Haha kau berbicara apa Baekhyun-ssi? Aku tak bisa tersenyum manis seperti yang kau katakan. Justru senyummu yang sangat manis." Luhan tertawa garing dan senyum di paksakan, Luhan berbohong. Baekhyun duduk di bangku tempat di mana Kris duduk, lalu menggeser bangku lebih dekat ke arah Luhan. Luhan pun terdiam dan melihat makhluk kecil nan imut yang sudah duduk dengannya itu.

"tak usah menutupi senyummu itu Luhan, senyummu bahkan sangat manis lebih dariku dan sepertinya aku pernah lihat senyum semanis itu. Tapi di mana ya?" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan terlihat berpikir. Tak melihat reaksi Luhan yang sangat takut. Gawat aku akan ketahuan secepat ini? Pikirnya.

Luhan datang lebih pagi ke sekolah karena ada janji dengan seseorang dan membicarakan sesuatu. Baekhyun ternyata datang pagi juga. Tapi ia bersyukur karena merasa akan punya teman ngobrol di kelas yang masih pagi ini. Pasalnya ini masih jam 6.15 dan kelas di mulai jam 7. Namun sekarang mungkin bertemu Baekhyun di kelas sepagi ini adalah hal sial baginya. Baekhyun pun masih terlihat berpikir. Luhan pun membuka suara agar tak terlalu gugup.

"s-siapa Baekhyun-ssi? Dan di mana kau melihatnya?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Dan Baekhyun pun langsung menjetikkan jarinya seperti sudah ingat dengan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"ah! Aku... Lupa Luhan hehe" Ucapnya lalu memperlihatkan cengiran pada Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya terlihat sangat takut kalau Baekhyun akan ingat langsung bernapas lega. Syukurlah kau selamat Luhan, batinnya.

"dan Luhan, jangan kau panggil namaku dengan embel-embel ssi begitu! Aku tak suka mendengarnya. Kita kan sudah berasahabat, jadi kau panggil aku Baekkie saja, arra?" Luhan mengangguk polos. "ah ya! Kenapa kau datang sangat pagi?"

"aku... Hanya ingin berangkat pagi Baekkie. Kau sendiri?" Luhan bertanya balik ke Baekhyun. Yang di tanya terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"aku sudah terbiasa datang pagi sejak Junior School karena ingin melihat seseorang berlatih basket- ups!" Ucapnya lalu langsung menghentikannya dengan menutup mulutnya dan terlihat rona merah di pipinya. Luhan pun merasa penasaran dan ingin Baekhyun menceritakan lebih banyak. Mungkin ia juga akan dapat banyak informasi dari makhluk kecil dan imut ini.

"siapa itu? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Luhan antusias. Baekhyun menunduk.

"hmm, n-ne tapi kau jangan bilang pada siapa pun." Baekhyun terlihat tak yakin untuk bercerita lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Luhan mengangguk mantap. "kau janji?" tanya Baekhyun lagi memastikan.

"ne Baekkie." dan Baekhyun pun langsung bercerita.

"hmm baiklah. Aku menyukainya, dulu di Junior School. Dia dulu sangat ramah dan murah senyum pada siapa pun. Aku menyukainya saat ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan bukuku..."

_Flashback_

Terlihat siswa mungil sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Tak terasa bel waktu istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Siswa itu pun langaung membatasi sampai yang ia baca, menutup buku itu dan mengambil bukunya yang lain lalu keluar perpustakaan.

Terlihat siswa lain sedang asik membaca buku sambil berjalan. Matanya tak lepas dari buku tersebut hingga

Brukk! /anggap bunyi buku jatoh/?

Siswa yang asik membaca buku itu pun tak sengaja menabrak siswa yang lebih kecil. Dan melihat ke arah buku buku yang jatuh di hadapannya.

"maaf aku tak melihatmu." ucap siswa itu sembari mengambil tiga buku yang terjatuh lalu memberikannya pada si pemilik buku. "hey bukankah kita sekelas?" tanya siswa itu pada si pemilik buku yang jatuh.. Yang di tanya pun langsung mendongak melihat wajah yang menabraknya itu. Park Chanyeol? Tentu saja aku tau kau, murid populer dan sangat pintar hingga sekelas denganku. Batin siswa mungil itu. Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi Chanyeol dan mengambil bukunya.

"siapa namamu? Kau sangat suka membaca?" Tanyanya lagi

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Hmm ne aku sangat suka membaca." jawabnya ketus seraya berjalan kembali ke kelas. Namun tangan Chanyeol menariknya.

"apa kau tidak di ajari sopan santun tuan byun? Sikapmu sangat buruk. Ubahlah, itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang seperti angel." Bisik Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Ia pun terdiam mengingat kata kata Chanyeol. Dan membuatnya membolos pelajaran untuk pertama kalinya.

_Flashback Off_

"dan semenjak itu aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum lagi kecuali saat bersama tiga sahabatnya. Ia jadi seperti Sehun kedua, ia juga tak pernah mau bertatap muka denganku lagi. Seperti sangat membenciku. Dan itu membuatku sedih." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menaruh kepalanya di meja. Luhan pun mengelus rambut Baekhyun penuh sayang.

"cobalah untuk menyapanya duluan Baekkie." Luhan membuka suara. Baekhyun menatap melas Luhan. Yang di tatap pun mengerti akan hal itu. Ia pun menyemangati Baekhyun. "Kau pasti bisa Baekkie! Fighting!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"terima kasih Luhan! Tapi aku sekarang sudah punya seseorang yang istimewa dan mencoba melupakan si tuan Park itu." Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya bingung seakan bertanya maksudmu? Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas.

"aku sudah punya Namjachingu Luhan-" Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "namanya Daehyun. Dia anak dari Jung Ssaem, anak kelas sebelah kelas kita. Kami jadian dua hari yang lalu." Luhan mengedipkan matanya imut membuat Baekhyun tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Luhan. Dan mereka pun bercerita banyak hal hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

-Beautiful Secret-

"aku benar-benar penasaran dengan anak baru itu. Aku merasa seperti dia adalah orang yang aku kenal. Tapi aku tak ingat apa pun! Aaarrggh!" Kris teriak frustasi. Chanyeol berdecak. Pasalnya Kris sudah seperti orang gila karena memikirkan siapa anak baru itu dari kemarin. Ia benar-benar curiga dan ingin tahu siapa anak baru di kelasnya itu. Kai dan Sehun hanya diam tak mengerti dengan perkataan Kris.

"ada apa denganmu hyung? Kau seperti orang stress!" Kai pun membuka suara dan sebenarnya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol langsung merangkul Kris.

"yang paling tua ini sedang curiga ah bukan tapi ingin tahu tentang anak baru di kelas kami. Kurasa ia sedang menyukainya." jawab Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat Death Glare dari Kris. Mereka berempat sedang duduk di cafetaria. Ya, jam istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit lalu. Dan cafetaria langsung penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk yang kelaparan/?

Anak baru lagi? Ada apa dengan anak baru di kelas mereka? Dari kemarin selalu membicarakan itu. Aneh! pikir Sehun.

"namanya Luhan. Ia sangat culun tapi kurasa ia memiliki wajah yang manis." tambah Chanyeol yang langsung di jitak oleh Kris. "yak! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" tanyanya tak terima dengan jitakan dari Kris.

"karena kau pantas mendapatkannya tuan Park!" jawab Kris santai. Kai yang merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini ikut bersuara.

"aku ingin berkenalan dengannya hyung! Kau bilang dia seperti Chanyeol bukan? Yang seumuran denganku tetapi terlalu pintar?" Kris yang mendengar ucapan langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"tentu kau boleh berkenalan dengannya tuan Kim. Kurasa kalian akan cocok karena kau terlalu pede dan dia terlalu membosankan." ucap Kris membuat Kai tersenyum lebar. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu.

"apa itu orangnya?" tanya Sehun menunjuk ke salah satu orang di antara empat orang yang memasuki cafetaria. Tiga orang bersama Sehun pun langsung menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk. Kai pun langsung beranjak menghampiri seorang siswa mungil berkacamata besar diantara empat orang itu. Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kris langsung memperhatikan tingkah Kai.

"hai! Aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau anak baru? Aku mendengarnya dari temanku. Bergabunglah di meja kami." Kai yang langsung merangkul Luhan membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di situ membulat sempurna. "apa kalian tak keberatan jika aku membawa teman kalian yang ini?" tanya Kai pada tiga orang bersama Luhan

"t-tentu. Dia harus punya banyak teman bukan." Baekhyun bersuara. Sedangka Yixing dan Xiumin hanya diam. Luhan? Ia menunduk dalam diam ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun.

"gomawo~ annyeong!" ucap Kai masih merangkul Luhan dan langsung menariknya berjalan ke meja bundar di mana terdapat Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kai menyuruh Luhan duduk di antara Kai dan Sehun.

"hai Luhan! Semoga kita lebih akrab karena ini." ucap Chanyeol. Kris menatap Luhan mencoba tidak penasaran dan ingin tahu lagi tentang Luhan. Dan Sehun sepertinya ia merasa tak nyaman berada di bangkunya.

"jadi namamu Luhan? Nama yang manis~" goda Kai seraya menopang dagu di atas meja melihat ke arah Luhan. Luhan terus menunduk. "namaku Kai. Dan sebelahmu itu Sehun. Jangan kaget terhadap wajahnya. Wajahnya memang begitu. Haha.." Luhan langsung menoleh ke sebelah yang terdapat Sehun dan Sehun pun sedang menoleh ke arah Luhan juga. Dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu!

Deg!

Apa tadi itu? Orang ini jangan-jangan... Batin Luhan

"Luhan kau tidak makan?" pertanyaan Kris sukses membuat Luhan langsung menoleh ke arahnya seakan melupakan kejadian berpandangan dengan Sehun. Kris bertanya dalam bahasa Cina.

"aku sudah sarapan tadi dan sekarang masih kenyang Kris." Kris menangguk mendengar jawaban Luhan yang juga dengan bahasa Cina. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"jangan canggung jika bersama kami Luhan. Kau di terima di sini." ucap Chanyeol dan di angguki oleh Kris.

"yaa Luhan enjoy saja bersama kami. Oke?" Kai ikut bersuara. Sehun hanya diam dengan poker facenya. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum di paksakan. Tentu aku akan lebih bersama kalian untuk tugasku. Batin Luhan.

Luhan pun sudah tak canggung lagi bersama mereka berempat. Sehingga saat bel istirahat berakhir ia kembali ke kelas bersama Chanyeol dan Kris.

-Beautiful Secret-

Pelajaran pun berlangsung terasa sangat cepat bagi Luhan. Bel pergantian jam pun berbunyi bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia pun melihat ada pesan masuk dari seseorang dan dengan cepat ia langsung membalas pesan itu. Merapihkan semua bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tak lama terdengar Jin Ssaem memanggilnya. Luhan pun bangkit dengan menggendong tasnya lalu keluar mengikuti Jin Ssaem. Seisi kelas pun bertanya, ada apa dengan Luhan?

Kris yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi keluar ingin mengejar Luhan, namun suara bass milik Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"mau kemana Kris? Kita harus latihan!" Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya. "ayo!" ajak Chanyeol. Kris mendengus pelan namun tetap mengikuti Chanyeol. Ya, para siswa ekskul basket izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir karena latihan untuk lomba.

_Di kelas lain_

"Kyungsoo-ah aku tak mengerti soal ini. Apa kau mengerti?" Kai sedang bertanya pada seorang siswa yang duduk di belakangnya itu. Ya, memang siswa itu pintar dan mendapat penghargaan siswa lulusan terbaik di urutan ketiga saat kelulusan mereka kemarin. Sedangkan siswa yang duduk bersama Kai sedang sibuk melihat keluar jendela.

"aku juga tak mengerti Jongin-ya. Coba tanya sebangkumu dia lebih pintar bukan?" Kai langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun. Namun belum sempat Kai bertanya tentang soal yang tak ia mengerti Sehun lebih dulu berdiri dan berjalan hendak keluar kelas.

"yak! Kau mau kemana Sehun!?" omel Kai.

"bukan urusanmu." Kai pun hanya ngedumel tak jelas yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

-Beautiful Secret-

"baiklah Luhan kau boleh keluar." Luhan pun mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Tetapi saat ingin keluar, Jin Ssaem bersuara lagi. "semoga tak ada yang mengetahuinya sampai tugasmu selesai, dan cepat selesaikan sebelum kau ketahuan, tuan Xi." Luhan tersenyum simpul lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap wali kelasnya itu.

"kuharap begitu. Saya mohon bantuannya Ssaem." Luhan membungkuk lagi lalu keluar dari ruangan Jin Ssaem. Yang di panggil Ssaem itu pun kembali mengurus berkas kepindahan Luhan, ia lalu tersenyum melihat foto Luhan disana.

"benar-benar rahasia besar. Kenapa Kepala sekolah baru memberi tahuku?" gumam Jin.

* * *

"yeoboseyo?" Luhan menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"..."

"ah ne, aku akan segera kesana. Bersabarlah. Aku baru selesai menjelaskan pada wali kelasku. Karena Jang Kepala sekolah tak ingin melihat jobku menurun hanya karena belajar ulang. Merepotkan." jelas Luhan. Tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan oleh seorang siswa.

"..."

"ne.." Luhan langsung memutuskan sambungan lalu berjalan keluar sekolah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada penjaga sekolah dan memasuki mobil yang tak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya. Merasa penasaran melihat Luhan keluar sekolah, siswa itu pun mengambil motornya, menyapa penjaga sekolah dan memakai helmnya lalu melajukan motornya mengikuti mobil yang Luhan naiki.

Siapa kau sebenarnya? Batin siswa itu.

To Be Continue

Ah mianhae hunhan momentnya belum ada haha..

Btw aku HYUN family shipper, tapi aku juga DaeLo shipper jadi bingung milih DaeBaek atau DaeLo loh Chanyeolnya gimana? Haha xD untuk couple yang lainnya ntar aku selipin. Tenang aja. Ada vhope moment jg loh :3 yang mau shippernya masuk cerita ini bisa review aja :D

THANKS TO:

deer bubble, Yunjou , HyunRa, Black LIly no Emiko Eva , BaekLuluDeer, kriswu393, alightphoenix , , BabyHimmie , Sanshaini Hikari, dee, yongin, guest, Rapp-i , Hunhanchild1220, exoshipper, AmeliaBellatrix, XiaoLuhan, .58, lisnana1, LayChen Love Love 2, Syuku, Ninosjexo, , LuluHD for review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Secret

Cast: HunHan/KrisHan/KaiLu  
OC: Find by ur self/?

WARNING TYPO, YAOI!  
NO PLAGIAT!

~HAPPY READING~

**BEAUTIFUL SECRET**

Chapter 4

Sehun POV

"Sehun! Dari mana saja kau? Tadi Chanyeol dan Kris hyung mencarimu." Aku baru saja ingin masuk kelas dan ingin bersandar dibangku ku tapi teriakan yang sudah aku tau milik kai itu membuatku mengurungkan niatku dan menolehkan kepalaku dengan malas ke arahnya. Ia lalu menghampiriku sedikit berlari. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena bel terakhir membubarkan semua siswa. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih betah disekolah dengan kegiatan mereka.

"aku tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu kau dari mana. Tapi yang pasti tadi Yongguk ssaem menyuruhmu ikut pertandingan." suara bass yang sudah sangat aku hafal, milik Chanyeol. Aku sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya, entah dari mana tiba-tiba ia berada tepat dibelakang ku memegang kedua bahuku dan langsung berkata seperti itu. Walaupun terlihat kaget aku hanya memasang ekspresi datar andalanku.

"apa kau akan ikut, Sehun?" Kai ikut bersuara. Aku tidak ingin menolaknya. Jujur saja akupun sangat rindu dengan lapangan dalam ruangan dan bola itu tetapi ada alasan lain yang sangat menggangguku dan kapan saja aku bisa menolaknya jika mengingat itu.

"akan kupikirkan." ucapku santai lalu berjalan ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku. Setelah mengambil tas aku langsung ingin kembali ke asrama. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku ingin istirahat. Tapi tiga orang yang tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu itu membuatku membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku untuk istirahat. Ck sial.

"ikut kami ke lapangan, sekarang!" ucap Kris sambil merangkulku. Hhhh sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jika Yongguk ssaem itu sudah berkata. Aku pun hanya nurut mengikuti mereka. Tentu saja pandanganku tetap menunjukkan tatapan dingin tak suka.

* * *

"kembalilah bermain Oh Sehun, masalah itu sudah berlalu. Lupakanlah!" Yongguk ssaem terlihat memohon padaku. Aku sedang berada di ruang khusus yang digunakan untuk ekskul basket dalam ruang basket. Aku juga susah mengatakannya, dalam gedung olahraga yang 3 tingkat ini ada banyak ruang. Ruang basket yaitu lapangan basket serta ada 3 ruangan. 2 ruangan untuk kumpul para pemain jika ada pertandingan. Dan satu ruangan khusus untuk ekskul basket. Dan tentu saja ada toilet diluar dan masing-masing ruangan itupun juga ada toilet. Ruang kedua, ruang bulutangkis. Aku tak tahu detailnya karena aku bukan anak bulutangkis. Yang aku tahu didalamnya ada 4 lapangan bulutangkis yang sudah ada net-nya, 3 ruangan juga dan toilet. Ada ruang tenis meja, futsal, Dan ruangan lainnya yang outdoor seperti tenis, volli, renang, didesain sedemikian mungkin berada dalam gedung ini. Aku jadi menceritakan isi gedung ini bukannya menjawab Yongguk ssaem, ckck.

"ehm, jadi bagaimana Oh Sehun?" tanya Yongguk ssaem. Mau bagaimanapun aku harus mau kalau begini. Dan melupakan kejadian bodoh itu ck.

"baiklah. Apa aku boleh ke kamarku sekarang? Aku ingin istirahat!" kataku karena aku memang sangat lelah sekarang. Ia pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"mulai besok, berlatihlah." Yongguk ssaem berkata lagi, akupun mengangguk lalu keluar. Kulihat Chanyeol, Kris, Suga, Hoseok, Daehyun, dan seseorang yang tak ingin ku sebut namanya sedang berlatih di lapangan. Pemanasan sepertinya. Akupun cuek berjalan ingin keluar dan cepat-cepat tidur dikasurku.

"hey Oh Sehun! Lama tak melihatmu-" teriak salah seorang yang sedang berlatih itu menghentikan acara pemanasannya berdiri menatapku remeh, membuatku berhenti dan menatapnya tajam. "-disini." sambungnya dan mendekat ke arahku. Chanyeol dan Kris yang melihat itupun langsung ikut menghampiriku.

"lama tak bertemu, Suho.." ucapku dingin. Lalu ia menatapku dengan pandangan remeh.

"apa kau mencoba bergabung lagi, Oh Sehun?" kulihat ia tersenyum meremehkan. "bagaimana kalau kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali. Apa kau akan melakukan hal sama dan keluar dari sini lagi?" aku muak dengan ini. Ku hampiri ia dan langsung kutarik bajunya lalu kupukul pipinya. Semua yang berada disitu langsung melotot. Ku lihat Kris tersenyum ke arahku. Kulihat ujung bibir Suho berdarah, aku tak peduli lalu aku mendorongnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai.

"jika itu terjadi, aku yang akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini Suho!" Yongguk ssaem keluar ruangan dan menghampiri kami. Aku hanya menatap dingin pada orang itu. Lalu Chanyeol merangkulku dan membawaku keluar dari ruangan basket. Sebelumnya aku mendengar Suho berkata "maaf" dengan lirih.

Setelah Chanyeol mengantarku, entahlah ia berbicara terus mungkin ingin membicarakan itu tanpa membuang waktuku jadi ia seperti mengantarku. Akupun langsung mandi membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah itu langsung ku jatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasurku. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku.

"hhhh Luhan, siapa kau? Kenapa aku curiga begini? Seperti Kris saja.." tadi aku sempat mengikutinya yang berhenti disalah satu agency model yang sangat terkenal. Model yang sudah mendunia. Namun aku kehilangan jejaknya ck sial, akupun lebih memilih tidur daripada ikutan gila seperti Kris hanya karena memikirkan Luhan.

* * *

Author POV

"kebutuhan kita habis Lu, mampirlah dulu ke supermarket itu. Aku tak ingin makan diluar." ucap seseorang yang ada dibangku pengemudi berbicara pada yang duduk disampingnya yang tadi dipanggil Lu tentu saja itu Luhan, ia terlihat sedang asik bermain game di ponselnya.

"apa kau menyuruhku keluar saat masih seperti ini? Oh ayolah Chen aku takut jika bertemu teman sekolahku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Suruh saja Tao yang berbelanja." Luhan berkata tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari ponsel. Yang dipanggil Chen itupun menghela napas.

"apa kau lupa? Tao kembali ke Cina tadi pagi. Ia disuruh appamu melakukan tugas disana. Sudahlah cepat turun dan belanja yang kita butuhkan!" entah sejak kapan mobilnya sudah terparkir di parkiran supermarket itu dan Chen sudah turun membukakan pintu Luhan agar ia juga cepat turun. Luhan hanya pasrah, ia memakai jaket, topi dan masker lalu turun memasuki supermarket itu dengan Chen. Chen langsung mengambil keranjang dorong. Luhan langsung berjalan kearah box eskrim. Ia memang sangat suka eskrim.

"hey! Luhan?"  
Deg!  
Seketika acara memilih-milih eskrim Luhan terhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya. Iapun tak menoleh, mencoba tetap memilih eskrim. Orang yang memanggil itupun menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundak Luhan. Sontak Luhan kaget dan menengok ke arahnya. Itu Baekhyun! Ia bersama seorang lelaki yang cukup tampan.

"ada apa Chingu?" tanya Luhan senormal mungkin dan tak terlihat wajah tegang karena ia juga memakai masker. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"kau... Bukan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Karena baginya orang dihadapannya ini teelihat mirip Luhan. Walaupun gayanya sangat beda dan memakai masker entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa itu Luhan.

"kau salah orang baby. Mianhae atas ketidaksopanan namjachinguku." ucap lelaki yang bersama Baekhyun sambil membungkuk lalu merangkul Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Itu pasti yang bernama Daehyun. Pikir Luhan.  
Terlihat Baekhyun masih sangat ngotot kalau itu adalah temannya namun seperti tak didengarkan oleh orang itu.  
Luhan bernapas lega karena tidak ketahuan. Iapun memanggil Chen untuk mengambil beberapa eskrim yang ia pilih. Setelah mengambil beberapa kue, Luhan dan Kris kekasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

"gara-gara kau! Aku hampir ketahuan oleh teman sekelasku!" Chen terkekeh mendengar Luhan dan melihatnya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sekarang mereka sudah dimobil dan berjalan kerumah yang tak jauh dari supermarket tadi ia berbelanja.

"haha maaf Lu, sudahlah tak ketahuan ini kan? Haha kau ini lucu sekali mempoutkan bibir seperti itu!" Chen mencubit bibir Luhan gemas.

"yak! Appo! Haish kalau bukan karenamu dan appa tak memintaku aku tak mau kembali kesekolah itu! Pelajaran itu memuakkan!" teriak Luhan frustasi. Chen hanya tersenyum tipis.

"aku sudah bilang tak perlu, tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Dan appamu juga menyuruhmu mengurus masalah ini. Aku bisa apa?" Luhan menatap Chen lekat.

"kau sudah 3tahun bersamaku dan aku sudah menganggapmu hyung sendiri. Dan orangtuaku juga menganggapmu anak sendiri. Jadi wajar saja jika kita melakukan ini. Tapi satu hal, kenapa harus satu sekolah dengan Kris? Aku sedih melihatnya terus-terusan!" Chen tercengang dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Iapun mengelus lembut rambut Luhan.

"tak apa, kau pasti bisa dan akan terbiasa. Itu sudah berlalu Lu, lupakanlah.. Kau tak boleh terus-terusan menangisinya." Chen menyodori Luhan tisu dan tersenyum. Luhan yang entah sejak kapan pipinya sudah basah karna airmata yang tak diundang. Luhan pun tak tahu jika ia sedang menangis. Mengingatnya memang sangat mentakitkan bagi Luhan. Merekapun sampai dirumah yang sederhana namun terlihat mewah saat memasukinya. Luhan langsung menuju kamarnya.  
"siap-siao Lu, kita ada jadwal di Lotte." teriak Chen yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Luhsn Chenoun merapihkan belanjaan.

-Beautiful Secret-

_"Kris!" teriak Chanyeol dan langsung mendapat operan dari Kris. Saat ini sedang ada pertandingan basket Junior dan Senior dari Seoul International High School. Mereka memperebutkan pemain inti. Yang permainannya bagus akan jadi pemain inti dan dilombakan pertandingan basket mewakili sekolah itu._

_"Sehun!" Kai mengoper bola ke Sehun lalu dengan cepat Sehun menangkap dan mendrible bola itu ke ring lawan. Dan shoot! Junior mendapat angka._

_"nice shoot Sehun!" teriak Kai. Dan pertandingan dimulai lagi._

_"Sehun!" Sehun mendapat giliran lagi untuk mencetak angka namun._

_Dukh!  
Priitttttt_

_Sehun terjatuh karena terinjak oleh lawan dari Senior. Ia meringis kesakitan dan semuanya langsung menghampiri Sehun. Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan lagi. Kakinya memar parah. Ia lalu dibawa ke uks. Sedangkan pemain lawan didiskualifikasi karena melanggar aturan._

_"aku tak suka kau berada dilapangan basket! Maka keluarlah mulai dari sekarang! Atau aku akan melakukan hal lebih parah padamu, Oh Sehun!" ucap orang itu lalu memukul kaki Sehun yang cidera. Sehun teriak sekeras mungkin karena kesakitan. Kalau saja kakinya tak sakit ia akan menghabisi senior itu. Ia melihat nama dibalik kaos basketnya. Suho._

_"permainanmu sungguh sangat bocah! Melukai lawan hanya karena ingin menguasai lapangan. Permainanmu sungguh tak sepadan dengan umurmu!" Sehun berkata menyindir. Orang bernama Suho itupun membalikkan badannya menatap Sehun kesal._

_"oh! Masih bisa bicara rupanya? Bagaimana kalau aku mematahkan kakimu sekarang juga?" Suho mendekati Sehun yang terbaring lemah itu._

_"ekhm! Yang tidak sakit silahkan keluar!" tiba-tiba ada suara diambang pintu. Suho langsung berdecak kesal lalu keluar dari uks. Sehun merasa kakinya benar-benar mati rasa. Hanya sakit yang teramat menyiksanya._

_"ini sangat parah! Kau tak bisa bermain basket lagi Sehun. Apa ia yang melakukannya?" tanya penjaga uks. Sehun hanya diam. Penjaga uks itupun mulai mengobati Sehun. Sakit sakit sakit itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Dalam hati ia teriak kesakitan._

"AARRGGHH! Hhhh hhhh" Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah seperti habis lari maraton. Sial aku memipikan kejadian itu. Batinnya. Ia melihat kakinya yang terdapat bekas luka. Ia menghela napas lalu melihat kearah jam yang sudah msnunjukkan 06.35. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi membasuh muka lalu mengganti baju dan keluar asrama. Ia ingin jalan-jalan. Entah mengapa ia memilih ke Lotte Mall. Iapun memarkirkan motornya dan memasuki mall itu.

* * *

"jangan lama-lama Lu!" Luhan sudah selesai dengan acara fanmitingnya. Iapun meminta izin pada Chen karena ingin berkeliling. Jarang sekali Luhan jalan-jalan sendiri. Ia sibuk dengan job nya yang sering ia dapat diluar kota atau luar negeri. Dan sekarang ia juga harus sekolah. Membuatnya sangat susah reflessing. Ada yang menjual buble tea! Luhanpun langsung menghampiri dan membeli buble tea kesukaannya.

"Luhan?"

Deg!

Sontak Luhan kaget karena namanya dipanggil seseorang disampingnya yang juga membeli buble tea. Luhan menoleh.

"S-sehun?" panggil Luhan dan langsung meruruki dirinya sendiri yang memanggil Sehun. Sehun melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Memperhatikan Luhan dengan intens.

"sudah kuduga!" ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam menunduk. Kau bodoh Luhan! Batinnya.

-Beautiful Secret-

"yeoboseyo.." Luhan menerima telepon dari seseorang yang sudah ia tahu dari siapa.

"..."

"hmm aku... Ada masalah sebentar. Kau pulanglah duluan, nanti aku diantar oleh Sehun.

"..."

"nanti kujelaskan. Aku tutup." Luhan menaruh ponselnya disakunya.

"jadi.. Bagaimana Luhan?" tanya seseorang yang sudah pasti itu adalah Sehun. Luhan menghela napasnya. Sekarang ia ada di atap Lotte Mall. Duduk bersama Sehun. Sehun yang mengajaknya kesini. Ya, memang pemandangan dari atas sini sangat indah apalagi dengan sinar bulan dan banyak bintang. Sungguh sangat indah. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun yang tidak diduga membuatnya mengikuti Sehun. Luhan memohon agar Sehun tak membocorkan rahasianya. Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan harus menuruti semua permintaannya. Dan itu sudah dilakukan Luhan. Ia mengikuti Sehun kemanapun. Namun tak lupa memakai jaket, topi dan masker. Namun sampai sekarang Sehun belum mau membiarkan Luhan pulang. Ia bilang ada syaratnya jika ingin Sehun tutup mulut. Sehun sekarang sudah tahu bahwa Luhan seorang model dari Cina dan sekarang sudah jadi internasional. Sudah pasti sangat terkenal. Pantas saja Sehun tidak asing dengan wajah Luhan saat pertama kali ia menabrak Luhan dan kacamata Luhan terjatuh. Namun ia tak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Dan benar saja Luhan adalah model yang terkenal. Disetiap majalah selalu ada wajahnya. Namun ia tak tahu apa alasan Luhan menutupi bahwa ia model di sekolah dengan memakai kacamata besar dan berpenampilan seculun itu.

"baiklah. Apa saja maumu agar kau mau menutup mulut tentang ini?" Sehun terlihat berpikir. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"mauku? Aku mau kau!"

To Be Continue

Hoho akhirnya chap 4 publish! Gimana? Haha...  
Dan untuk Shipper lainnya bentar dulu ya. Aku mau buat hunhan menyatu dulu. Dan bocoran! Chap selanjutnya bakal ada perang. Penasaran siapa? Review dulu xD

Thanks To:  
PandaYehet88, lisnana1, XiaoLuhan, luluhan12, dee, Kai4d.o, Rapp-i, Sanshaini Hikari, cupcupcuphie12, HyunRa, .58, , BaekLuluDeer, flamintsqueen, .96, Black LIly no Emiko Eva. for review!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Secret

Cast: HunHan/KrisHan/KaiLu  
OC: Find by ur self/?

**WARNING TYPO, YAOI!**  
**NO PLAGIAT!**

~HAPPY READING~

**BEAUTIFUL SECRET**  
Chapter 5

Chen POV

Luhan kemana? Sudah jam segini tak kunjung datang. Ah sebaiknya aku telpon!

"..."

"hey Lu kau dimana? Cepatlah! Aku" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Luhan sudah memotongnya.

"..."

"MWOO? MASALAH APA? APA MAKSUDMU? DIANTAR SEHUN?!"

"..."

"MWOOO? LUHAN KAU?! HAISSSHH!" Luhan menutup telpon sepihak.

"Apa maksudnya dengan pulang diantar Sehun? Apa jangan-jangan dia ketahuan saat berkeliling? Ah jinjja ini sangat gawat! Harus aku telpon lagi!" akupun menekan tombol satu. Namun rekaman suara Luhan yang terdengar, bukannya Luhan yang mengangkat.

"Hai! Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada ini! Piip..."

"oh astaga! Aku lupa ponsel Luhan kan belum di charge! Bagaimana nasib bocah itu? Ah sudahlah, dia bilang akan pulang. Yasudah aku duluan." akupun berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan langsung pulang. Perasaanku tak enak.. Semoga Luhan cepat pulang. Batinku.

Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan angka jarum pendek ke arah 11. Aku sangat khawatir. Apakah Sehun benar-benar mengantarnya pulang? Mengingat Luhan tak pernah keluar jika tak bersamaku, ya kecuali di sekolah, itupun aku antar-jemput. Walaupun sudah setahun disini Luhan tak tahu arah jalan pulang jika tanpa aku. Kecuali jika ia hafal alamat rumahnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin Luhan menghafal alamat rumah. Mengingat ia tak pernah menanyakan alamat. Oh Luhan cepatlah pulang...

Author POV

Luhan berjalan dipinggir jalan yang dingin sendirian. Sesekali ia mengeratkan jaketnya agar angin malam tak menyentuh kulitnya yang sudah merasakan dingin dari tadi. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Luhan sudah 15 menit berjalan tak tau arah. Ia ingin pulang tapi tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. Ponselnya yang Low, kesalahannya yang tak pernah berkeliling kota Seoul dan kebodohannya menolak permintaan Sehun. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sok tahu seluk beluk kota Seoul dan gengsinya yang amat besar pada Sehun. Permintaan Sehun di atap lotte tadi terlintas dikepalanya.

_"baiklah. Apa saja maumu agar kau mau menutup mulut tentang ini?"_

_"mauku? Aku mau kau!"_

_Luhan kaget bukan main. Oh ayolah.. Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti maksud dari omongan Sehun. Tapi Luhan tak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang Sehun minta. Sehun yang tahu Luhan melamun mengecup pipinya._

_Cup!  
"jadi bagaimana Xiao Lu?" Xiao Lu bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu nama kecil Luhan? Ah itu juga nama populer Luhan. Karena Luhan sang model international itu terkenal dengan nama Xiao Lu bukan Xi Luhan. Hanya beberapa orang penting saja yang tahu nama asli Luhan.  
Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang berada didepannya tadi mengecup pipinya singkat._

_"a-apa m-maksudmu Oh Sehun? K-kita bahkan baru kenal. Jangan bercanda!" ucap Luhan terbata. Oh Luhan merutuki lidahnya yang terasa kaku dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini? Batinnya. Sehun yang melihat itupun menyeringai dan menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah Luhan. Luhan sedikit bernapas lega. Bertatapan sedekat itu membuatnya susah napas._

_"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi-" Sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Mengelus kedua pipi chubby milik Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan dengan sangat lembut. Luhan sontak kaget dan menerjapkan matanya dua kali. "-kau harus mau jika aku ajak kemanapun. Kapanpun itu, kau harus mau! Dan tak ada penolakan. Bagaimana?" lanjut Sehun. Luhan terlihat berpikir namun akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda setuju, dan Sehun tersenyum._

_"baiklah sekarang antarkan aku pulang Oh Sehun. Aku-" belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya Sehun sudah memotongnya._

_"jelaskan padaku terlebih dahulu mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu di sekolah? Baru kuantar," Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Akankah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun? Jawabannya TIDAK! Memangnya Siapa Sehun bagi Luhan? Kalau tidak karena kebodohannya ketahuan olehnya pun Luhan tak mau menurutinya._

_"apa masalahmu Oh Sehun? Kau tak perlu tahu! Kalau kau tak mau mengantarku, yasudah aku pulang sendiri!" ucap Luhan dengan nada dingin lalu melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Sehun tersenyum menyeringai._

_"bagaimana kalau kau cium aku satu kali? Aku akan langsung mengantarmu," Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang terlihat tersenyum lebar atau bagi Luhan senyuman bodoh._

_"silahkan saja kau bermimpi tuan Oh." setelah mengatakan itu Luhan benar-benar turun dari sana._

_"ck, dasar bodoh!" gumam Sehun. Ia tak percaya dapat ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu oleh seorang Xi Luhan. Eh bukan, yang tadi itu Xiao Lu! Wajar saja ia menolakmu Oh Sehun. Sehunpun tersenyum tipis lalu menyusul Luhan turun._

Dan disinilah Luhan, berjalan dipinggir jalan seorang diri yang hampir tengah malam. Namun ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Luhan merogoh saku jaketnya, ia tersenyum mendapati kacamata besarnya untuk penyamaran di sekolah. Iapun memakai kacamata itu lalu melepas topi dan merapihkan rambutnya seperti saat di sekolah, lalu memakai topinya lagi.

"astaga hampir tengah malam.. Ini dimana? Chen.. Ukh! Sial!" Luhan tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Terlihat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat club malam. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihatnya.  
Tak lama seseorang mengendarai motor dan kepalanya memakai helm menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat bingung.

"hey! Apa kau tersesat? Kau terlihat bingung?" tanya orang itu sembari melepas helmnya untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang kebingungan itu. Luhan yang merasa akan mendapat pertolongan pun melihat keorang itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Luhan orang yang berada dimotor itu adalah Kai. Oh bagus, ini hari yang buruk untukmu Xi Luhan. Batin Luhan.

"hey kau? Luhan bukan? Sedang apa kau tengah malam sendirian disini? Kau tersesat?" tanya Kai pada Luhan yang masih menunduk.

"K-Kai? Kau tau ini aku?" betapa bodohnya Luhan bertanya seperti itu. Sudah jelas Kai tadi bertanya sambil menyebut namanya, bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya balik. Kai hanya terkekeh kecil.

"tentu aku tau itu kau. Kau memakai kacamata itu teruskah walau keluar rumah?" Luhan menerjapkan matanya dua kali. Bodoh! Jelas-jelas tadi aku memakai kacamata ini. Batin Luhan. Iapun segera mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.  
Kai yang melihat penampilan Luhan yang sedikit berbeda jika di sekolah itupun mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"hey Luhan, kau terlihat lebih manis berpakaian seperti itu. Lebih stylist!" Kai tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan seperti itu.  
Luhan yang merasa tak nyaman dengan perkataan Kai yang menyangkut penampilannya, iapun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"emm.. Kai, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

"astaga aku tak bawa ponsel! Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau benar tersesat?" tanya Kai menatap intens Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. Tak lama bulir-bulir air jatuh dari langit. Hujan!

"sebaiknya kau cepat naik kemotorku Lu, ayo!" ucap Kai lalu memakai helm lagi. Luhanpun menuruti Kai, ia naik keboncengan motor itu. Hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Kaipun langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Luhan tersentak kaget dan hampir terjatuh karena ia tak memegang apapun. Suara Kai pun mengintrupsi.

"pegangan Lu," dengan takut-takut kedua tangan Luhan memegang pinggang Kai. Namun Kai langsung menarik tangan Luhan kedepan perutnya. Seperti memeluk dari belakang. Melihat tak ada respon dari Luhan, ia tak menaruh tangan satunya kedepan perutnya. Kai menambah kecepatannya hingga Luhan benar-benar memeluk Kai. Kaipun hanya tersenyum lalu melajukan motornya menerobos hujan yang sudah sangat deras.  
Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Luhan hanya menatap datar mereka berdua pergi. Lalu iapun juga melajukan motornya menerobos hujan.

* * *

"i-ini rumahmu Kai?" tanya Luhan yang masih belum turun dari motor Kai yang sudah berada dalam garasi yang luas, terdapat dua mobil dan tiga motor disitu. Kai membuka helmnya lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Lu, turunlah dulu. Karena jarak tempat tadi ke asrama sekolah terlalu jauh. Dan tak mungkin aku ke asrama membawamu masuk kamarku. Jadi lebih baik ke rumahku saja," jelas Kai pada Luhan yang sudah turun dari motornya dan berdiri disampingnya yang belum turun. Lihatlah mereka, sudah seperti tikus kejebur got/? Mereka berdua basah kuyup.  
Kaipun turun lalu menarik Luhan masuk ke rumahnya yang cukup besar bagi Luhan, namun masih lebih besar rumahnya di Cina. Luhanpun mengikuti Kai, namun saat baru memasuki ruang tamu Luhan berhenti, ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto besar diruangan itu, Kaipun ikut berhenti dan memperhatikan Luhan. Dibingkai itu terdapat foto seorang wanita dan lelaki paruh baya yang duduk dan tiga anak lelaki berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan sangat mengenal seseorang dalam foto itu. Seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat paling tinggi diantara dua anak lainnya, sepertinya anak pertama, anak yang ditengah dan sampingnya Kai kecil yang sangat lucu, sepertinya tak jauh berbeda umurnya dengan yang ditengah. Mereka berdua terlihat hanya beda dua atau satu tahun.  
Kai yang menyaksikan acara melihat Luhanpun berdeham.

"itu... Appa, eomma, dan hyungku." ucap Kai, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"kalian terlihat harmonis.. Lalu pada kemana Kai? Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" Luhan berkata tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kai. Ia terus melihat foto itu. Kai tersenyum pahit.

"sekarang sudah tak harnonis, appa sibuk kerja, mungkin belum pulang. Eommaku.. Sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu, hyung pertamaku pergi entah kemana setahun setelah eomma meninggal, saat lulus JHS. Yang tersisa dirumah ini hanya Suho hyung.. Aku jarang ke rumah lagi semenjak itu.. Aku memilih tinggal di asrama bersama Sehun tak lama setelah eomma meninggal." Luhan merasa bersalah bertanya seperti itu, Kai terlihat sedih. Luhanpun mengelus punggung Kai.

"gwenchanna.. Jika kau butuh teman curhat, aku pasti akan mendengarkan."

Luhan POV

Aku sengaja bertanya seperti itu agar Kai mau bercerita. Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang Kai dan keluarganya. Tapi tak salah bukan jika aku mendengarkan penjelasan langsung darinya? Karena menurut data, ia tak pernah mau mengatakan satu halpun saat ditanya tentang kematian eommanya dan keluarganya, Ia hanya menatap dingin orang-orang yang bertanya itu lalu pergi sambil mengatakan "eommaku, bukan urusan kalian!"  
Berbeda dengan dua anak lainnya yang hanya menjawab "aku tak tahu karena aku tak berada di rumah!" dan "aku tak tahu karena aku sedang tertidur dikamarku."  
Aku melihat Kai duduk di sofa ruang tamu, akupun mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"hyungku yang pertama Kim Jong Dae, saat eomma meninggal ia tak tahu karena tak bawa ponsel dan ia sibuk belajar di perpustakaan karena mau ujian JHS. Saat pulang ia langsung menangis dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya menggeleng tak tahu dan Suho hyung menangis memeluknya. Entah aku tak bisa menangis saat eomma meninggal. Dan saat JongDae hyung bertemu appa, appa menyalahkan semuanya pada dia. Appa bilang hyung berjanji menjaga eomma saat appa pergi keluar kota itu. Tapi appa malah mendapat telpon yang langsung membuatnya pulang tidak sabaran, namun saat sampai dirumah ia tak melihat JongDae hyung ia benar-benar marah-" oh aku tak menyangka Kai benar-benar cerita padaku.

"-jadi appa mulai membenci hyung. Esoknya hyung pergi dari rumah, ia tinggal di asrama sekolah sampai lulus. Akupun juga ikut tinggal di asrama bersama Sehun. Dan setelah hyung lulus aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Aku baru memasuki JHS saat itu dan appa bertanya padaku namun aku memang tak tahu kemana ia pergi. Lalu Suho hyung-"

"Kai? Tumben kau pulang?" cerita Kai terpotong karena seseorang datang. Sontak Luhan langsung berdiri. "eh ada tamu rupanya."

"a-annyeong~ Xi Luhan imnida.." Luhan membungkukkan badannya ke orang itu. Orang itu terdiam melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, seperti berpikir.

"ah aku tahu! Kau anak baru di kelas 2-A bukan? Aku Suho kelas 2-B. Dan aku hyungnya si bocah ini." ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata Suho. Ia mengacak rambut Kai namun Kai hanya diam. Akupun ikutan diam. "kalian kehujanan? Haish kenapa belum ganti baju? Cepat sana ganti baju kalian sebelum sakit. Aku akan buatkan coklat panas." ucap Suho lagi sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Oh astaga itu Suho? Tunggu, kenapa aneh sekali... Aku merasa...

"ayo ke kamarku saja Lu," Kai bangkit dan langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku kelantai dua memasuki kamarnya. Namun, tunggu kenapa dikunci?

"tenang saja Lu, aku tak akan macam-macam. Aku hanya tak ingin Suho hyung mendengar. Ya, walaupun kamarku juga kedap suara. Kau ganti bajuku nih." ucap Kai dan langsung membuka lemari mengambil baju kaos warna putih dan celana pendek untukku. Aku sedikit was-was berada satu kamar dengannya dan dengan pintu yang dikunci...

Setelah ganti baju aku dan Kai duduk disofa yang ada di kamarnya dan meminum coklat panas yang tadi diantar Suho.

"kau lihat Lu, dia seperti malaikat bukan?" Kai bersuara, aku langsung mengerti siapa yang Kai maksud.

"dia benar-benar seperti malaikat, tapi-" aku diam menunggunya melanjutkan bicara "dia punya alter ego. Maksudku, seperti pribadi ganda. Kau tahu?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kadang ia seperti malaikat dengan senyum angelnya itu, tapi kadang ia seperti iblis. Entahlah aku merasa ia seperti itu dari kecil. Alter egonya mempunyai sifat jahat, dan pshyco. Aku tak yakin, tapi-" Kai menggantungkan ucapannya lagi. Aku sungguh tak sabaran. "aku merasa dialah yang membunuh eomma."  
Deg!

Sudah kuduga.

-Beautiful Secret-

Author POV

"Lu, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" Luhan merasa risih dengan Chen yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Kemarin ia melewati hari yang sangat lelah dan ia harus ke sekolah pagi ini. Pikirannya masih kacau akan kejadian kemarin dan sekarang Chen seperti bocah yang meminta permen pada Luhan, sejak bangun ia selalu mengikutinya. Membuatnya pusing.

"Chen? Tenanglah!" tanya Luhan sembari memakai dasinya, ia sudah berada dimeja makan. Chen yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam. "hhh apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu nanti akan ku jelaskan. Intinya aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dan tinggal menyentuhnya dan meminta tao datang kesini untuk membantuku. Aku tak mau membuang waktu berlama-lama di sekolah itu." Luhan langsung memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Chenpun menghela napas pelan.

Setelah memakan habis sarapannya dan meminum susunya, Luhan langsung mengambil tasnya, keluar rumah lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Chen hanya mengikutinya. Sejak Luhan berkata seperti itu ia jadi diam tak bergeming. Dan hening yang menyelimuti perjalanan Luhan ke sekolah.

"mana ponselku? Akan ku telpon nanti. Kurasa aku tak akan betah di sekolah hari ini mengingat kejadian kemarin." Chen langsung memberi Luhan ponsel bermerek i-phone. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Chen yang mengetahui itu tersenyum.

"ponselmu yang kemarin masih di charge tuan Xi. Pakailah yang itu, lagipula kau akan menelpon appamu bukan?" Luhan langsung mengangguk lalu turun dari mobil.

Baru beberapa langkah Luhan memasuki gedung sekolahnya ia sudah dipertemukan oleh seseorang yang tak ingin Luhan temui. Orang itu menyeringai ke arah Luhan.

"pagi Luhan.. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" ucap seseorang itu sambil menarik Luhan dan memojokkannya di tembok.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun membisikkan kata yang membuatnya melihat sekeliling.

_"KYAAAA SEHUN OPPA~"_

_"apa yang dilakukannya dengan anak culun itu?"_

_"ah bikin iri saja! Padahal dia namja!"_

Oh astaga ini masih pagi dan sudah ada gosip yang tak enak didengar. Luhan menunduk dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Sehun yang melihat respon Luhan seperti itu semakin menyeringai. Tapi..

"Sehunnaaaaa~ pa- eh? Luhan? Sehun, sedang apa kau dengan Luhan?" Kai yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Sehun menghela napas pelan.

"bukan urusanmu Kkamjong! Sana kekelas. Nanti istirahat ku temui." Luhan langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Kai bingung dengan Luhan dan sikap Sehun yang sangat dingin, seperti marah padanya. Namun Kai tak terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Sehunpun berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan disusul oleh Kai.

_Dikelas Luhan_

"pagi Luhan," sapa Chanyeol yang sudah berada di bangkunya dengan headset yang sudah berada dikupingnya. Tumben, pikir Luhan. Tapi ia tak melihat Kris di bangkunya.

"pagi Chanyeol, kemana temanmu yang tinggi itu?" tanya Luhan sembari duduk di bangkunya.

"oh dia, tadi malam dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri saat bersamaku. Namun kata dokter ia hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran." jelas Chanyeol tanpa menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Namun ia mengkhawatirkannya.

"apa dia masih di rumah sakit?" tanya Luhan lagi.  
"ya, dia masih belum sadar.." Luhan kembali mengangguk, namun ia benar-benar khawatir. Saat Luhan ingin menanyakan Kris dirawat di rumah sakit mana, Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya untuk menjenguk.

"pulang sekolah jenguklah bersama kami. Ia dirawat di Angel Hospital dikamar no.20." Luhan hendak ingin menjawab namun bel berbunyi dan tak lama Lee Ssaem masuk kelas.

* * *

"hei Sehun ayo ke cafetaria. Aku sudah dikirimi pesan oleh Chanyeol." Kai dengan tak sabaran menarik lengan Sehun untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasa sudah sangat lapar karena bel istirahat sudah berlalu 10 menit, tapi ia dan Sehun masih betah di dalam kelas. Sehun menepis tangan Kai dan menatapnya dingin. Kai benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

"aku ingin pergi bersama Luhan.. Kau pergilah bersama Chanyeol," Ucap Sehun, namun ia belum beranjak dari bangkunya.

"hey hey ada apa dengan uri Sehun? Ah! Kau menyukai Luhan ya?" tebak Kai to the point. "ku lihat Luhan juga sepertinya menyukaimu." sambung Kai, walaupun hatinya merasa tak rela mengatakan itu. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"tidak, aku hanya bermain Kai.. Kenapa kau seserius itu? Apa kau yang menyukainya?" Sehun balik bertanya. Kai yang mendengar kata bermain merasa marah. Entah mengapa ia tak suka Luhan dipermainkan. Kai langsung menarik kerah seragam Sehun. Membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas melihat kearah mereka.

"ya, aku menyukainya. Dan jika kau tak menyukainya menjauhlah dan jangan jadikan dia mainan Oh Sehun!" Sehun yang mendengar itu terasa panas. Apa lagi perlakuan Kai yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah seragamnya. Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, namun tatapan Sehun tak kalah dingin.

"lepaskan tanganmu! Lagi pula, Luhan terlihat tertarik padaku bukan padamu! Apapun yang akan kulakukan padanya bukan urusanmu! Dan jangan larang aku! Meskipun kau sahabatku!" ucap Sehun yang disambung dengan berbisik. Kai yang mendengar itupun merasa sangat marah.

_BUGH!_

Masa bodoh dengan sahabat, Kaipun langsung memukul dengan keras pipi Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh dengan tak elitnya. Sudah dipukul Kai, jatuh dengan punggung mengenai ujung meja.  
Semua orang yang ada di kelas itupun sontak sangat kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Kai seorang yang menjabat sebagai sahabat Oh Sehun memukulnya? Mereka tak pernah sekalipun terlihat bertengkar. Baru kali ini melihat dua sejoli yang terkenal di sekolah ini bertengkar bahkan berkelahi.  
Sehunpun meringis merasakan sakit dipunggungnya dan menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang berdarah, lalu bangkit dan langsung membalas memukul Kai. Orang-orang yang di kelas itupun bergidik ngeri dan menjauh. Bahkan ada yang lari keluar kelas.  
Tak berlangsung lama Ahn Songsaenim pun datang membuat dua orang yang berkelahi itu berhenti.

"kalian berdua ke ruangan saya. Sekarang!"

-Beautiful Secret-

Di taman belakang sekolah nampak seseorang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Terlihat ia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang ditelepon.

"..."

"iya appa, nado.. Ne, tadi aku sudah melakukannya.." Ucap Luhan pada appanya melalui telepon. Iapun kembali mengingat kejadian saat bel istirahat baru berbunyi sebelum akhirnya ia di belakang taman sekolah.

_"mau kemana Lu? Tak ingin ke Cafetaria bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan keluar kelas sedikit terburu-buru. Luhan langsung berhenti di ambang pintu._

_"aku.. ada keperluan sebentar Chanyeol.. Kau duluan saja, lagipula aku tak lapar. Annyeong!" Ucap Luhan lalu keluar kelas. Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan sikap Luhan yang tak pernah makan di sekolah. Aneh. Pikirnya, iapun mengirim pesan ke Kai untuk ke cafetaria bersama._

_"hey Suho!" teriak Luhan saat melihat Suho di depannya, sepertinya ingin ke cafetaria. Suhopun berbalik dan menemukan Luhan menghampirinya._

_"kau? Hey umurku lebih tua setahun darimu bukan? mengapa kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung? Dasar tak sopan." Protes Suho, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalany. Ia lupa jika Suho lebih tua setahun darinya. Mungkin karena seangkatan jadi ia lupa._

_"maaf Suho hyung aku lupa, tapi kita kan seangkatan. Memanggilmu hyung terasa aneh." jujur Luhan._

_"tetap saja! Eh ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Suho heran. Luhanpun merogoh saku di celanannya mengambil sesuatu benda persegi yang tak begitu besar. Suho yang melihat itu bingung._

_"cokelat?" tanya Suho. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tangan kirinya mengambil tangan kanan Suho. Memegang tangan Suho dari bawah hingga tangan Suho menengadah. Lalu menaruh cokelat itu di tangan Suho. menyentuh telapak tangan Suho dengan lembut dan menatap matanya. Tiba-tiba banyak kejadian yang tersalurkan ke otaknya, Luhan melihat banyak kejadian dan mendengar suara hati, pikiran Suho saat kejadian-kejadian itu. Seakan terekam oleh otaknya dan tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, Luhan seperti menyimpan semua kejadian itu di otaknya dan melihatnya nanti. Suho seperti tak sadarkan diri dan pandangannya kosong._

_"untukmu hyung, salam perkenalan dariku.." ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum. Suhopun langsung tersadar dan menarik tangannya sendiri. Melihat Luhan dan cokelat ditangannya bergantian dengan bingung. Luhan menghitung dalam hatinya, satu dua tiga.. Suho langsung tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan, serasa tadi tak terjadi apa-apa._

_"gomawo Luhanie.." ucap Suho dan Luhanpun segera pamit dan pergi dari hadapannya. Luhan langsung menuju ke arah taman belakang dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan tombol 2._

"..."

"belum.. Tapi appa tenang saja, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

To Be Continue

Hai halo annyeong! Jeongmal mianhamnida aku baru update Chapt5 nya.. Dan maaf banget untuk Chapt4 itu banyak typonya, yang disupermarket itu harusnya Chen kenapa malah Kris yang ketulis._. Dan untuk jam yg Sehun mau ke lotte itu harusnya ada akhiran P.M nya tapi gk ada/?._.  
Dan karna yang review pada ngarep ChanLu aku jadi kepikiran bikin ChanLu nyelip/? Haha xD  
Untuk Chapt ini sampai Chapt 7 kayanya Luhan sama Sehun belum pengen bersatu/? Karna aku mau jelasin inti masalahnya Luhan 'kenapa ia terpaksa sekolah' dan KrisHan di chapt 6-7. Tapi HunHan moment tetep ada kok.  
Masih pada penasaran? Ayolah review dulu. Review/Kritik/Saran kalian aku hargai bgt loh. Apalagi saran. Siapa tau aku masukin kecerita hihi~

Thanks to

Black LIly no Emiko Eva BaekLuluDeer HyunRa flamintsqueen .58 .96 YeoSyeo Guest Kai4d.o XiaoLuhan Oh SeHan kaihunhan lisnana1 hunhaaana PandaYehet88 AmeliaBellatrix HunHanLoverz hunhanjjang aku gak sempet bales review kalian satu persatu mianhae^^


	6. Chapter 6

Sedikit Penjelasan:

1. Yang saat Luhan habis bersama Sehun di Lotte itu, yang garis miring itu Flashback. Dan kejadian sama Suho sebelum Luhan di Taman belakang, itu juga flashback. Aku lupa ngetik tanda Flashbacknya. Mianhae ne..

2. Iya, Luhan punya kekuatan mind control/? Dia bisa, memindahkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya, telepati, baca pikiran (hanya dengan menyentuhnya / menatap matanya. Tapi hanya jika menginginkannya, jika ia tidak ingin maka gak akan kebaca). Luhan juga bisa membuka ingatan orang untuk bisa dibacanya (seperti yang Luhan lakukan pada Suho) ini bisa dilakukan dengan menatap matanya dan memegang telapak tangan orang itu. (Author: namanya juga ngarang. Boleh bebas kan ya? XD)  
Bukan Luhan saja, adiknya -Tao- juga punya. Pasti tau kekuatan Tao dong? Tapi Tao belum aku munculin nih, mungkin chapter 7/8.

3. Tentang masalah jalan cerita dan alur, apa ada yang gak ngerti? Yg mna yg gk ngerti? Tanyain aja (: Utk smpe chapt ini aku emg sengaja bkin readers penasaran dulu. Wlaupun review dr kalian yg nebak ada yg bner (kebaca). Cepat atau lambat klian pasti ngerti kok/?

4. Job yang dimaksud Luhan dan Jin (wali kelasnya yang bicara tentang job) adalah pekerjaannya Luhan sebagai model intl.  
Terus maksudnya tugas Luhan apa? Itu bakal kejawab nanti dichapter 7/8 tepatnya kemunculan Tao.

Udah aku kasih sedikit penjelasan kan? hihi jadi jangan bingung lagi.. Oke ini chapter 6 nya~

* * *

**Beautiful Secret**

* * *

Cast: HunHan/KrisHan/Kailu  
OC: EXO members

**WARNING: TYPO! YAOI!  
NO PLAGIAT!**

~ HAPPY READING ~  
**BEAUTIFUL SECRET**  
Chapter 6

Author POV

"Gara-gara kalian aku jadi tak mengisi perutku!" ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan Bimbingan Korseling, diikuti dua orang dibelakangnya yang sama-sama menunduk.  
Karena ketahuan berkelahi Sehun dan Kai dipanggil ke ruangan BK, membuat Chanyeol juga ikut di panggil karena Ahn songsaenim mengira Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi pada dua temannya itu, berhubung Kris tak masuk jadia ia yang dipanggil. Namun Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi, akhirnya ia berbohong demi menyelamatkan dua orang bodoh yang berkelahi itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian sampai berkelahi?" tanya Chanyeol, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara membuat Chanyeol menghela napas. "Hhhh sebaiknya kalian ke UKS terlebih dahulu.." Lanjutnya. Dua orang itupun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang yang lebih mungil dengan pipi chubby seperti bakpao saat melihat Luhan di koridor sudah menggendong tasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Aku dipanggil Jin Ssaem dan ingin pulang lebih cepat karena ada urusan penting. Kau mau kemana Xiumin? Kemana Yixing dan Baekhyun? Mengapa kau sendiri?" Luhan balik bertanya saat hanya melihat Xiumin sendirian tanpa Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin ke UKS, Yixing sedang bertugas menjaga UKS dan Baekhyun kan memang tak masuk. Kau ini bagaimana Lu." Luhan menerjapkan matanya. Oh astaga aku benar-benar tak fokus dan tak memperhatikan di kelas tadi. Pikir Luhan.

"O-oh aku tak tahu.. Memangnya kenapa Baekhyun tak masuk?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Xiumin terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tak tahu. Baekhyun tak membalas pesanku dan tak mengangkat telepon dariku ataupun Yixing. Dia tak memberi kabar." Jelas Xiumin. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu. Merasa sudah dekat dengan ruangan Jin songsaenim, Luhanpun pamit pada Xiumin. Namun saat akan masuk ruangan, Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan.

"Lu, apa kau-" Xiumin menggantungkan perkataannya dan menatap Luhan dengan khawatir, membuat Luhan heran.  
"Ada apa Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan sembari menatap Xiumin.  
/WUSSHH~/  
Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang lewat diantara mereka, Xiumin langsung melepaskan tangan Luhan dan mundur.  
"Hmm, tak apa, aku ke UKS dulu ya Lu, sampai jumpa!" Xiumin berlari meninggalkan Luhan sendiri didepan ruangan Jin.  
"Maaf aku tak sengaja membaca pikiranmu, kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku Xiumin." Ucap Luhan dengan lirih lalu ia masuk keruangan yang sudah didepan matanya itu.

- Beautiful Secret -

Di salah satu ruangan di UKS yang hanya ditutupi gorden sebagai pemisah dengan ruangan yang lain, terlihat dua orang yang duduk diatas ranjang sedang diobati oleh seseorang. Dan seorang lainnya hanya duduk diam di sofa depan dekat lemari penyimpanan berbagai macam obat, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nah! Sudah selesai!" Ucap seseorang yang mengobati dua orang itu sambil tersenyum. Dua orang itu hanya menunduk. Chanyeol -seorang yang duduk disofa- masuk menghampiri.

"Terima kasih Yixing hyung sudah mau mengobati dua bocah bodoh ini." Ucap Chanyeol, membuat dua orang yang mukanya penuh plester itu menatapnya sinis. Yixing hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah tugasku." Yixingpun keluar dan duduk kembali di sofa depan seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai datang.

"Berbaikanlah! Aku yakin kalian berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele. Cepat berbaikan!" Ucap Chanyeol, namun dua orang itu hanya saling bertatapan sinis membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Kai! Sehun! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" Setelah berkata seperti itu Kai dan Sehunpun bersalaman. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Yixing yang memang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedikit bingung. Kai dan Sehun berkelahi sampai seperti itu? Karena apa? Pikirnya.

_**Cklek!**_

"Yixing-ah! Kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dengan Luhan. Dan dia pergi membolos. Padahal aku ingin lebih dekat padanya. Tapi dia terlihat sangat sibuk dan misterius! Dan kau tahu? Bahkan dia tak tahu kalau Baekhyun tak masuk hari ini-"

"Xiumin tung-" Yixing mencoba memotong ocehan Xiumin yang baru saja masuk ruang UKS dan langsung duduk disamping Yixing itu. Tapi Xiumin tetap saja meneruskan ucapannya.

"-aku sebal dengan empat siswa populer yang merebut Luhan dari kita itu! Apa kau tahu? Aku takut Luhan kita yang polos dan lugu itu dikerjai oleh siswa populer itu!-"

"Xiumin-ah te-" lagi-lagi Yixing ingin memotong perkataan Xiumin tapi gagal karena Xiumin terlihat ngoceh terus/? Mungkin ia ketularan sikap heboh dan bawelnya Baekhyun/?

"-kau tahu? Bahkan seluruh siswa yang melihat Luhan lewat, menatapnya dengan sangat sinis. Itu pasti karena mereka iri berpikir Luhan dekat dengan siswa populer sekolah! Aku melihat loker Luhan penuh sampah dan coretan-coretan seperti 'Mati saja kau!' 'Jauhi pangeran-pangeran kami' dan yang lainnya! Tapi Luhan sungguh bodoh tak pernah melihat lokernya. Aku-"

"Ssstt.. Xiumin tenanglah!" Berhasil! Yixing berhasil menghentikan ocehan Xiumin yang seperti pidato itu dengan menutup mulut Xiumin dengan tanganya. Tiga orang di balik hordeng itupun sedari tadi mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin. Matilah kita berdua Xiumin... Tiga siswa populer itu ada disini. Batin Yixing.

Luhan? Astaga Luhan di bully? Aku tak tahu kalau ini akibat dekat dengan kami, aku harus melindunginya. Tapi bagaimana? Pikir Kai.

Andaikan simodel itu menunjukkan wajah aslinya, mungkin takkan seperti itu. Mengingat banyak sekali fansnya dari kalangan yeoja maupun namja yang sangat antusias membeli majalah demi melihatnya. Ck, dasar. Batin Sehun.

Baekhyun tak masuk? Kenapa dia? Apa dia sakit? Eh? Kok aku memikirkan dia? Harusnya Luhan yang aku khawatirkan. Tapi aku juga khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan juga aku khawatir. Terus aku harus bagaimana? Siapa yang harus aku khawatirkan? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menutup mulutku?" Protes Xiumin. Yixing hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang tertutup gorden itu. "kenapa? Ada apa dengan itu? Memangnya disitu ada siapa?!" Tanya Xiumin lagi membuat Yixing menjitak kepalanya. "YAK! Kenapa kau menjitakku?!"

"Karena kau bodoh! Kau itu benar-benar ketularan Baekhyun eoh?" Xiuminpun diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Yixing menghela napas sejenak.

"Chan, Kai, Hun? Kalian mendengar semuanya?" Sontak Xiumin melebarkan matanya. Ia sangat kaget Yixing memanggil tiga nama siswa populer itu. Yang dipanggil pun keluar berjalan menghampiri Yixing dan Xiumin yang masih kaget.

"Hmm.. Ya, aku dengar.. Lalu kemana Luhan? Dan kau Xiumin, tenang saja aku akan melindunginya." Kai bersuara "Kita akan melindunginya!" Chanyeol membenarkan kata-kata Kai. "Iya kita." sambung Kai, Sehun hanya diam dengan muka datar andalannya itu.

Masih dengan keterkagetannya Xiumin diam tak menjawab. Yixingpun menyenggolnya. "A-ah i-iya i-itu Luhan... Pergi karena ada u-urusan. Iya urusan, katanya." Ucap Xiumin terbata. "Hmm, maaf ta-tadi aku berbicara me-menyinggung k-kalian.." sambung Xiumin.

"Tak apa.. Apa kalian mengetahui rumah Baekhyun? E-eh mak-maksudku Luhan! Ya, rumah Luhan! Atau nomer ponselnya?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup karena ia tadi menyebut nama Baekhyun. Semua orang di UKS menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seperti bertanya 'kenapa ia tadi menyebut Baekhyun' namun, Sehun dan Kai cuek. Kaipun menjetikkan jarinya, ia mengingat Luhan pernah meminjam ponselnya untuk minta jemput di rumahnya.

"aku sepertinya punya nomer telepon rumahnya. Sebentar.." Ucap Kai langsung mengecek ponselnya. Semua orang yang di UKS itu terkecuali Sehun, menatap bingung Kai seolah bertanya 'dari mana kau dapat nomer rumahnya?' seakan mengerti Kaipun membuka suara lagi. "Luhan kemarin meminjam ponselku untuk meminta jemput di rumahku."

"MWOOO?! RUMAHMU?!" Ucap mereka serempak. Kai hanya tersenyum bodoh membuat Sehun menatapnya sinis. "Dia kehujanan lalu aku ajak berteduh dirumahku. Lalu dia meminjam ponselku untuk meminta jemput, karena sudah jam 2 dini hari." sambung Kai, ia terlihat tersenyum menang ke arah Sehun.

"kau gila Kai? Luhan di rumahmu sampai jam 2 dini hari?" Tanya Chanyeol. Namun bukannya menjawab Kai mendesah kecewa karena nomer yang sedari tadi ia cari tak ada.

"Sepertinya Luhan menghapusnya.. Hhhh..."

"Yasudah, besok saja kita tanyakan padanya langsung. Bagaimana? Dia besok datang sekolah bukan?" Yixing membuka suara, dan yang lain hanya mengangguk. Namun tidak dengan Sehun, ia malah asik dengan ponselnya.

To: Deer  
Temui aku dibelakang sekolah, sekarang.

From: Deer  
Aku tidak bisa. Ada apa? Katakan saja.

To: Deer  
Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukanmu.

From: Deer  
Jangan berkata hal yang menjijikkan! Kau membuang waktu saja!

To: Deer  
Jangan galak seperti itu. Kau tahu bukan bahwa rahasiamu ada padaku? Aku ingin kau memenuhi janjimu itu.

From: Deer  
Ya baiklah, nanti malam temui aku di rumah sakit Kris berada.

To: Deer  
Kau mengajakku berkencan di rumah sakit?

From: Deer  
Dasar babo! Aku ingin menjenguknya sebentar saja lalu lakukan sesukamu!

To: Deer  
Sesukaku? Baiklah..

Kalian pasti bertanya bukan Sehun saling mengirim pesan dengan siapa? Tentu saja dengan Luhan. Lalu mengapa Sehun bisa tahu nomer Luhan? Tentu saja karena Sehun memaksa Luhan menyimpan nomernya diponsel Sehun saat kejadian di Lotte.

"Hey albino, kau sedang mengirim pesan ke siapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

-Beautiful Secret-

"Jadi, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Tanya seorang pria muda yang menjabat sebagai guru kepada seorang murid dihadapannya. Murid itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau langsung ingin keluar dari sekolah ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Murid tersebut terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku akan segera keluar dari sini."

"Aku bisa memahaminya, tapi bisakah kau tidak langsung keluar begitu saja dari sini?" Tanya guru tersebut.

"Aku muak dengan semua pelajaran itu tuan Kim. Bukankah bagus jika aku bisa cepat keluar dari sini? Menyelesaikan kasus salah satu keluargamu itu gampang. Dan saudara tirimu yang bernama Kai itu bukan orang yang gampang cerita bukan? Dia bisa langsung cerita denganku yang baru dikenalnya. Bukankah itu sangat bagus? Bagaimana mungkin kalian yang masih saudara saling tak mengenal di sekolah? Sungguh lucu." Murid itu menatap serius guru yang ada dihadapannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Haha kau sangat lucu Xiao Lu. Aku hanya anak dari masa lalu ayah mereka. Untuk apa mereka mengenalku? Aku hanya anak buangan dari marga itu. Lagipula marga ku sudah ganti." Jelas guru itu sambil memandang kearah lain.

"Margamu yang kau ganti atau kau buang Seok Jin Songsaenim?" Tanya murid tersebut dengan senyum penuh arti. "Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui tentangku 'Ssaem'?" Tanya murid itu lagi dengan menekankan kata 'ssaem' di ucapannya. Guru itu menatap horor murid tersebut.

"Jangan bahas Lu, itu rahasia kita bukan? Sudahlah!" Murid itu tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana dengan Suho?" Tanya guru itu lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu. Hanya tinggal memastikan." Guru itu mengangguk. Tak lama ponsel murid itu berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk. "Sebaiknya aku pamit sekarang. Aku sudah dijemput." Ucap murid itu.

"Silahkan, oh ya Lu.." Murid itu menoleh saat ingin keluar guru itu memanggilnya. "Kumohon, jaga adik-adikku.. Dan.. Rahasiakan ini!" Murid itu hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan keluar.

"Hmm.. Model yang sangat menarik.. Dan juga...baik."

* * *

Langit yang tadinya biru dengan awan dan matahari yang membuat cerah hari ini pun mulai berubah. Langit yang berubah menjadi jingga dan matahari yang sudah ingin menenggelamkan dirinya yang akan diganti dengan sang bulan. Semua orang bersiap untuk menyambut malam. Namun tidak dengan seseorang yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di salah satu ruangan yang serba putih itu. Seseorang itu seakan masih betah dengan dunianya yang lain. Membuat tiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu sedikit khawatir karena sahabatnya tak kunjung sadar.

"Hyung ireona? Kami sangat cemas. Sadarlah!" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang berkulit tan.

"Kai, Sehun kalian berdua kembalilah ke asrama, biar aku yang menjaga Kris hyung."

"Tapi Chan, kau tak apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sehun. Ya, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun sedang berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya ruangan Kris di rawat. Mereka bertiga sudah berada disana sedari pulang sekolah. Mereka pikir Kris sudah sadar dan membutuhkan mereka, namun Kris sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesadaran. Ini aneh, hanya karena kelelahan dan banyak pikiran, tak mungkin belum sadar. Pikir Chanyeol.  
Setelah kepergian Sehun dan Kai, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia sangat mengantuk, namun ia juga lapar. Tak lama ada yang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruangan tempat Kris dan Chanyeol berada.  
Cklek

"Luhan?" merasa dipanggil, sosok yang bernama Luhan itupun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget karena kedatangan Luhan yang sangat tidak terduga, ia juga membawa bunga mawar dan buah-buahan.

"A-annyeong.. Hey Chan aku datang. Bagai-" belum sempat Luhan neneruskan ucapannya, Chanyeol memotong.

"Oh Lu! Syukurlah kau datang disaat yang tepat! Aku lapar dan ingin beli makanan. Aku keluar dulu. Itu Kris hyung masih belum sadar. Temani ya! Aku keluar dulu!"

_**Cklek! Blam!**_

Luhan menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup menghilangkan seseorang yang tadi keluar dengan tatapan datar. Namun tak ingin menyiakan waktu Luhan segera menghampiri Kris, menaruh bunga dan buah yang ia bawa di meja nakas samping ranjang, dan duduk dibangku yang tersedia disana.

"Hey Kris.." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping ranjang Kris. "Lihatlah, wajahmu pucat dan tubuhmu semakin kurus." Luhan menjeda. "Apa kau makan teratur?" Luhan terus bermonolog. "Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku Kris?" Luhan tersenyum miris, perlahan setetes liquid terjatuh dari mata cantik itu kepipi mulusnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Kris gege.."

"LUHAAAANNN!"

To Be Continue

Mian mian mian dan mianhae buat para readers... Aku lama banget updatenya. Ini karena aku gk sempet on pc. Dan inet yang err bikin kesel/? Btw, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YAA^^  
Dan maaf banget hunhan momentnya kurang lagi disini huhu... Next chapt pasti ada kok. Maaf ya kalo aku php/? Hehe.. Oh ya aku mau buat ff baru kalo ff ini kelar hoho...  
Review please?:)))

THANKS to:  
exoverdoxe Kai4d.o XiaoLuhan hunhan type lulu24 kyungexo luludeer2009 HunHanLoverz AmeChan95 PandaYehet88 LuluHD HyunRa .58 NinHunHan5120 lisnana1 BaekLuluDeer flamintsqueen ssnowish (lope-lope buat kalian3)


End file.
